Mastermind of the Demise
by mistlove
Summary: What is already planned cannot be undone. Your demise, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was already planned and it will not be undone, even for the woman you treasure most. TsuDoku.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Mastermind of the Demise  
**Summary:** What is already planned cannot be undone. Your demise, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was already planned and it will not be undone, even for the woman you treasure most. TsuDoku.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes:  
**Here's the backstory:  
An Italian mafia family posing as the government started passing out drugs claiming they were special medicine while demanding money from the people. Everybody started getting addicted and rebellions against the real government started to break out. Tsuna discovered the truth and tried to track down the family. The family came from the future and had advanced technology.A fight broke out...

**First to Fall  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** In order to exist, there must be death. For creation, there must be destruction. When one lives, the other must perish. Opposites cannot coexist. The Demise was planned from the very start. Because you once existed, you must now die.**

_Your demise is here._

It was always... _here_. Right by my side, but I was too blinded by life to see it.

The infinite darkness clouded my eyes. My pale, blood-stained hand drowned into the black abyss. And then I fell. Falling to no end, to a place where there was no light. To my deepest, darkest memories...

_Your existence was a mistake. _

I knew it from the beginning.

_ You took his life._

I never meant to.

_You are a sinner._

I know I am.

_ And now, you must atone for it._

I promise.

_ I will make you bear the cross of suffering until you die._

There was never another escape after that day anyway.  
_ _ _ _ _

"I want you to live," a cool male voice spoke, a hint of concern hidden in it.

"Your words alone aren't magic! Come and help!" another voice replied angrily, but panicked.

"You'll make it through!" an agitated voice spoke gruffly. "Let me heal him!"

"I'll try to stop the blood...," a calm male said softly.

"Nooo!" a younger voice sobbed. "Don't die!"

"Don't cry...," a female voice said soothingly. "We can help him. It's not..." Her voice started to crack. "It's not too late..."

_The first one was Kyouya, wasn't it? And then Hayato, Nii-san, Takeshi, Lambo, and Chrome. Chrome. Yes, Chrome, I'm sorry..._

He opened his dry mouth, trying to speak. "Ch... Chro...me...," he rasped weakly. He couldn't see anything anymore.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari spoke softly.

He felt him take his hand gently. His big hands were warm against his raw, chilling skin. The darkness started to lighten. He smiled to himself. He'd always known that there was some warmth and kindness in his cloud guardian.

"You must live, Tsunayoshi," his voice spoke with authority, calmly. "Keep your eyes open."

_I can't see anything anyway..._

He forced his eyes open nevertheless. It would help the others feel comforted. "Ky... Kyouya..."

"I'm here."

"Chr... ome... I want to..."

"I understand." There was a shuffling noise as the man slowly stood up, letting go of his boss's hands. The darkness engulfed him again.

He wanted to call out for him to come back. Even if it was small and insignificant, some warmth, someone he knew and cared for, something that almost brought light back to him...

"Kuromu," Hibari called quietly.

"Boss, boss, I'm here...!" Her panicked voice spoke quickly to reassure him. His hands were taken up again, but this time by Chrome's smaller, more fragile hands. The light started to peek through the dark curtain.

"Chrom...e... I... am so... sorry," he managed to gasp weakly.

"Boss...!" Her voice was cracking and her sobs started to break out.

He felt her warm tears drop onto his cheek. He reached up and tried to touch her face. His hand brushed gently against her soft hair. She took his hand carefully, guiding it to her cheek.

"B-Boss...?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice level.

"D... Don't cry... I'm sorry..."

"For... for wh-what?"

"For..." The name was stuck in his throat. So full of regret and sadness. "For... Mu... For Mukuro..."

"Tenth, that wasn't your-" Gokudera started to yell.

"Stay out of it," Hibari snapped coldly.

He tried to speak through the blood starting to rise up his throat. "I... never... meant to hurt him..."

"It wasn't your fault...!" she cried. "It was never- I never blamed you...!"

"It's okay... y-you... don't have to lie... to hide it from me... any... longer..." He coughed, feeling the blood splatter back down on his face. "I took him... away from you..."

"N-No, you-" She choked in her tears.

"I have... no right to... tell you this. But I..." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I have always... loved you... Chrome."

The darkness started to deepen again. His own voice fading, he struggled to make his last words heard.

"So please... forgive me... if you ever can..."

The last patch of light was engulfed in darkness.

"B-Boss...? Boss... Boss!" Chrome squeezed his cold hands frantically. "TSUNA!" she screamed, letting her body shake with her sobs.

Everybody else was silent.

Chrome sat up weakly, reaching out to close his eyes. Stifling her sobs, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tsuna... I never blamed you...," she breathed faintly. "I always... loved you too... so don't blame yourself..."

And although she knew that he had already left, she heard it clearly.

_"Thank you."_

She squeezed her eyes shut, managing a weak smile.

"Yes... thank you for being there for me too."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
